melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cry Baby (Album)/@comment-6566165-20150813185914
What do you think each music video will be like? Cry Baby - (THIS WOULD BE THE LAST PART OF CRY BABY's STORY) Part 6 to Pity Party, Cry Baby is left alone and is left in distraught after she sees all bodies in her closet after she killed all her friends from the tea party and her new lover and is seen crying throughout the video, she keeps screaming for help, however no one helps her, Cry Baby finally takes a knife and we hear screaming and suddenly we see blood trails coming from the house, Cry Baby killed herself and thus ended the Cry Baby era. Alphabet Boy - Part 2 to Pity Party and is trying to hide and kill everyone she invited and make potions for the one she loves to fall in love with her Training Wheels - (Really want this) She is like in a black room and she draws stuff on the walls whilst home movies play in between scenes Tag, You're It - Part 3 to Dollhouse, the girl and the mother are walking to their house, the girl threatens to tell the police and she runs off and the mother is running after her and catches her and tortures her, in an abandoned warehouse and in between scenes Melanie can be seen by herself in the Warehouse swinging on a swing. Milk and Cookies - Part 4 to Dollhouse, the mother is sleeping, the girl escapes, however a fight scene happens and and the mother is crying and breaksdown and the daughter runs away but looks to her Mom who is crying on the floor, and goes and kisses her forehead and mouths 'I Love You' and at the end, the daughter walks away and an explosion happens in the background, the daughter walks away slowly from the explosion. She goes home and gets her brother and packs up and the last scene is them walking over a mountain holding hands. Pacify Her - Part 4 to Pity Party, her lover has fell in love with another girl, she takes her to her lair where makes potions. She tries to make the love potion but the girl escapes and suddenly falls down a trap door and is stuck at the bottom and the boy comes over to her house and is finally falling in love with her but at the end the girl comes up behind Melanie and tries to kill Cry Baby and instead kills her lover, so Cry Baby kills the girl and is left crying in the rain. Mrs. Potato Head - It's a school dance and Cry Baby doesn't want to go, as her date died. Cry Baby decides she should go, but we see her in her lair picking up potions, then we see her at the dance and she has the potion in her hand, she was nominated for Prom Queen but doesn't win, however she goes up to the stage and screams and everyone's eyes turn yellow and swirl and we see blood tripple down her dress and she performs on the stage. Mad Hatter - Part 5 to Pity Party, she has another tea party with 'friends' we see her go on the table stealing food and drinks from them and suddenly she falls down into a boy and realises she has fell in love again and inbetween scens she is in a headshot singing. Play Date - Part 5 to Dollhouse, the brother finds shelter and as Melanie tells him the story, they go inside a new house, the brother looks outside the window and smokes, Mel looks on and tells him not to smoke and is crying, her brother goes outside and Mel makes food for her and her brother is suddenly gone and she sees blood and a woman taking him away. Mel is crying and it zooms out to see that she is in the same loft that the Dollhouse music video was in and the same girl is taking her brother away. With the words 'To Be Continued...' come across the screen Teddy Bear - Part 3 to Pity Party, the boy is in love with her but is waring off, WHAT WILL SHE DO!? Cake - Melanie is crying and suddenly we see paint splatter in the white room she is in and it hits her and she is going crazy trying to find a way out the room and is crying and breakingdown throughout the video and suddenly at the end it zooms out of Mel doing a death stare. Singles in order - Dollhouse, Carousel (which would be a part of the Pity Party storyline), Pity Party, Soap, Sippy Cup, Alphabet Boy, Tag, You're It, Teddy Bear, Mrs. Potato Head, Milk and Cookies, Training Wheels, Play Date, Cake, Pacify Her, Mad Hatter, Cry Baby